Crash
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] It was an accident. Yet still he blames himself for her being in that coma. He was driving. But what Dr. Mercer does next surprises even himself...
1. Crash

Disclaimer: The concept is mine, the rest belongs to Disney.

_A/N: As far as I know I'm one of the first and possibly few to think of this ship. Maybe I've watched "Strange Relations" too many times, I don't care. Yes, I'm a huge Elsa/Mercer and Cassidy/Devin shipper, but I refuse to fight what the muse wants and this time it's some slight Cassidy/Mercer (she's 18 in my fics). Don't like it, don't read it._

---

"Cassidy?" Anton asked he saw the petite blonde seated on one of the blue benches outside of Reefside High late that cloudy Tuesday afternoon.

"Dr. Mercer, what are you still doing here?" she asked as she watched the tall, lean man walk over to her.

"I was in charge of detention today. Why are you still here?"

She held up her cell phone slightly and answered, "Devin had an emergency at home so now I have to wait at least another hour for my mother to get off work to pick me up since she leaves before my dad does and I'm not walking all the way home from here when it's about to rain again.

"Why don't you let me give you a ride home? That way you won't have to wait here alone or risk falling ill when the rain starts again."

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't," he answered with a slight smile.

"Alright then," she agreed as she stood and slung her backpack's strap over her shoulder.

"Which way?" he asked the blue and white clad young woman in the passenger seat as he stopped at the intersection.

"Left," she answered. But what she wasn't saying was this was also the way to Hayley's Cyberspace and she desperately wanted a soy latté.

Though by now the rain had begun to fall. Lightly for now.

When stopped at a red light a few minutes later, Cassidy knew she couldn't keep her want quiet any longer. "Could we stop at Hayley's real quick?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her, unsure of why she mentioned stopping when he knew she wanted to get out of the rain.

"Nothing an extra tall soy latté with extra foam wouldn't cure," she replied with a hopeful smile to him.

He gave a soft laugh before he complied.

"Thanks," she told him as her smile turned grateful.

"You're welcome. So what was this emergency that was so important to your friend to leave you at school?"

"He didn't say. Just that his mom needed him home right them. He made it sound super important," she replied, sounding surprisingly upbeat given what she was saying. "So do you do this often, chauffeur your students?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Typically only Trent when he needs a ride," he answered, now unsure of why he felt so relaxed around her.

She only laughed slightly in reply.

"Dad?" Trent asked when he saw him walk in a few minutes later, Cassidy having immediately heading towards the bar.

"Trent, hi," he told him.

"What are you doing here? My shift doesn't end until -"

"I know. I was just giving Cassidy a ride home and she asked if we could stop in here first."

"Why are you giving Cassidy a ride?"

"Seems Devin and her parents were busy, I was the only one who was there and considering the storm, I didn't think it would be good for her to walk."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are," Cassidy stated happily a she made her way back to Anton, holding her drink.

"Why the rush all of a sudden?" he asked as he looked to the petite blonde beside him.

"I've got a lot of homework to do and I don't wanna get behind."

He nearly laughed.

"Later, Cassidy. See you at home, Dad," Trent said as Cassidy began to walk towards the doors.

"Later," Cassidy called back.

"Good luck," Trent added softly to his father.

Anton smiled at his son's meaning. "See you later, Trent," he told him as he followed his younger companion back to his car.

"Wow," Cassidy stated as she raked a hand through her now nearly drenched and heavy blonde strands.

"Suppose we should hurry," Anton replied as he had been rendered soaked himself from the rain that was now falling in sheets, the sky now dark as night.

She nodded. "I hope it lets up soon though. I hate being out in this kind of weather."

"It's alright, Cassidy. I'll have you home soon," he promised as he started the silver sedan back up.

But it seemed the traffic lights were refusing to cooperate with Cassidy's wishes. Through still she decided to make the best of it. "Thanks for not telling me I had to finish this before getting in your car," she told Anton with a smile as she reached for her latté.

"Why would I?"

"Devin typically does. Just worried something will spill in his mom's car or something."

"Are those all you order there?" he asked as he heard her soft moan at the taste as she took a long sip.

"No, they're just my favorite," she answered before taking another long sip. "Want a taste?"

Anton glanced to the light. Still red. Looking back to her, he was tempted but thought better of it. "No, it's yours, you should enjoy it."

"Come on, you know you want to," she playfully taunted, moving the covered cup towards him a little more, letting the lean blonde take in the aroma.

He smiled, nearly ready to give in when he heard a car honk behind him. The light was green.

"Your loss," she told him just as she went to take another sip.

Her plan was working, but Anton silently knew that latté wasn't all he considered to be his loss.

Though as the next light was red itself, Cassidy decided to ask once more. "Last chance. Sure you don't want to try it?"

"Alright," he caved. He couldn't understand her seemingly giddy smile as he took it, but lifted the top off the cup and took a sip. He knew then why was practically addicted to them. He was sure he was about to fall victim to the same addiction if he drank too much more of it. Replacing the top, he soon handed it back to her.

"Good?"

"Very," he admitted.

Cassidy finished her drink in the next sip and put the now empty cup in the holder, the light changing to green a second later.

But what neither companion could know was that would be the last time they would smile that night.

Just then a truck was rounding the turn too fast, swerving over the double yellow line just enough to where Anton couldn't see it until it was too late. He heard Cassidy cry out just before everything went black for them both.


	2. Back at Hayely's

Disclaimer: The concept is mine, the rest belongs to Disney.

---

"Hey guys," Trent said nearly twenty minutes later as he saw Kira and Conner come into Cyberspace.

Taking their usual table, Conner told him, "Dude, you're not gonna believe what we just saw."

"What?" he asked, deciding to play along as some of the earlier crowd had dissipated.

"There was an accident a couple miles down from here," Kira continued. "Two ambulances, a fire truck and at least three cop cars, all with their sirens wailing and lights flashing. Kinda pretty, almost."

"What happened?" Trent asked them as he stood by their table, wanting to take a seat, but knowing he had to look like he was working.

"Looked like the big rig slammed head-first into a car. The entire front end of the thing was smashed in. The roof was trashed, too like it'd flipped at least once and there was glass everywhere," Conner answered.

"Any survivors?" He wasn't sure why, maybe because it was so close by, Trent felt the need to know.

"Hard to say. They were putting, I guess, the people in the car into the ambulances," Kira replied.

"How many?"

"Two. Traffic's gonna be backed up for a while from the looks of it, which is why we're deciding to hang out here for a while," Conner told him.

"Oh man, did you guys see all those cars outside?" Ethan asked excitedly as he came in a second later.

"Yeah, we saw the ambulances and everything," Conner replied.

"Well then they're gone now. It's just the wrecked truck, crumpled bits of silver metal and a tow truck with the cops now," he replied.

"Wait," Trent told his blue clad teammate as he felt his heart begin to race. "Did you say silver?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Trent reached for his cell phone and immediately tried to call his father, knowing that's the road they would have been on leaving Hayley's, remembering how it was raining when they left and that his car was silver.

Third try and still nothing a minute later.

"Trent, what's wrong?" Kira asked him as she saw his increasing panic.

"Do you have Cassidy's number?" he asked.

"In my phone. She called me once for a homework assignment. No clue why though, she never seemed -"

"Call her," he interrupted.

"Why?"

"Please, Kira. Just call her."

"Okay," she uncertainly agreed. No answer from Cassidy either. "And what if she doesn't answer?" she asked him as she was getting her voice mail for the second time.

"Hayley, I've gotta go," Trent called to her. "Conner, I need a ride."

"What about your dad?" he asked him.

"I can't get him on the phone and I think it's because it was his car in that wreck."

"What?" his three teammates asked in unison.

"Silver sedan, right? Two passengers? My dad was driving Cassidy home from school. They stopped in here on their way there just a couple minutes ago."

"Trent, where are you going?" Hayley called to him as she watched the Rangers head out of the doors.

"Emergency, I'll call you later," he told her.

Finally Trent convinced Conner to drop him off at the hospital entrance before parking.

The black and white clad young man was barely managing to keep his composure as he reached the nurse's station. "I'm looking for my father," he told the older woman.

"Alright, calm down. Who is he and when was he brought in?" she asked him calmly. Almost too calmly in Trent's mind.

"He was in a wreck in Reefside. I guess he was brought in about a half an hour ago. Anton Mercer." Truthfully he couldn't be certain if he had been in that wreck, but he couldn't get hold of him and even if he was at the island fortress that wouldn't explain why Kira hadn't gotten hold of Cassidy.

"Room 230," she told him.

Trent's heart sank. He had been right and for all he knew he was about to lose yet another parent. "What about the girl that was with him?" he quickly asked.

"They just took her up to surgery," she answered.

Trent was soon off and running to find his father's room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going in, knowing he needed to prepare himself when he finally found it.

"We're looking for a man and a young woman who were brought in a little while ago," Kira stated when she reached the nurse's station a minute later.

"Which ones?" the older woman asked.

"Dr. Anton Mercer and Cassidy Cornell," she answered with Conner and Ethan now beside her.

"Are you family?" she asked, looking to each of them.

"Friends," Conner answered.

"Then you'll have to wait here," she replied.

"Can you at least tell us what rooms they're in?" Conner asked. "How are Cassidy's parents supposed to know where to find her?"

"When they arrive, someone will here will tell them. In the meantime, have either of you called your friend's parents?" She looked to the students exchanging uncertain glances. "Then I'll ask you for their phone numbers," the nurse stated.

Scrolling through the numbers in her phone, Kira recited Cassidy's home number, her heart pounding all the while. They typically let friends in when it wasn't too severe. It was then they each knew how horrible the wreck must have been.

"Dad?" Trent asked as he saw his father slowly pulling his suit jacket back on, obviously having decided not to stay overnight.

"Trent," he stated as he turned to him. He had hoped he could have gotten home before having a need to have this conversation, but he knew it was too late. For the last several minutes the recent events had played in his mind. He remembered everything right up until the truck plowed into his car. Though he soon closed his eyes again at hearing Cassidy's terrified and pained shriek once more.

"What are you doing?" He could see his father was still in pain from the accident and his face was badly bruised and cut. He could only imagine how much pain he was really in.

"I can't believe this," Conner stated with a sigh as he took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Neither can I," Kira told him.

"We just saw them both today," Conner added.

"Do you think we're gonna get another science teacher?" Ethan asked them, his mind somehow going there next.

"Poor Dr. O," Kira said suddenly. "Dr. Mercer's his friend, someone should call him, too."

"Yeah, but how would he come visit him?" Conner asked.

"Like I said, poor Dr. O," Kira said sadly.

"I have too much I need to do tonight and it doesn't involve lying in a hospital bed," Anton answered his son.

"But you could -"

"I'm fine, Trent," he insisted.

"How can you say that? You were just in a major car accident."

Anton sighed. He was thankful his son cared that much for him. But at the same time he needed to know Cassidy was recovering herself. "I suppose you could say he took more of the hit than I did."

"He?" He thought of Cassidy first, confused. But then he knew he had to have meant Mesogog. "You're still going to walk out of here no matter what could be wrong?"

"I have to see Cassidy. I have to know she's -" Anton couldn't finish. He already blamed himself far too much and if something had happened to her, he knew he couldn't face it.

"She's in surgery," Trent interrupted.

"Are her parents here?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"I have to leave. But I need you to call me the instant you hear about Cassidy. Good news or bad, I need to know." Without waiting for his son to respond, the tall, lean man rushed out of the room and soon out of the hospital until finding an invisiportal.

"What's going on with your dad?" Conner asked as Trent found them in the waiting room.

"He said he had some things to take care of and that he wasn't going to spend the night here," he answered. "Are Cassidy's parents here yet?"

"Not that I've seen," Ethan replied.

"Have you heard anything about what's going on with her?"

"No," Kira answered.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your dad?" Conner asked him.

"Kind of hard to be when he's as worried about Cassidy as he is. Which makes sense given that he was driving."

"What happened to the driver?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't have time to ask."

"Maybe we should try to find out if Cassidy's parents are here," Kira suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.


	3. Another Battle

Disclaimer: Still don't own PR, sucks for me, I know.

_A/N: Just what the Rangers need now… An attack from Mesogog's newest creation._

---

"Master? What's going on?" Elsa nearly demanded as she watched Mesogog waste no time in going to the monitor and typing in the coordinates of where he wished to view. Soon able to see Cassidy in her weakened state for himself.

Unlike Anton, Mesogog wasn't truly worried for the young woman. Instead furious at her condition and felt only the desire to make the man who caused it pay dearly. Even if that meant wanting to see the Rangers win. As well as truly making him a killer.

"Master?" Elsa tried, determined to get a response.

"Leave me!" he ordered. An even slightly humanized monster was the last thing he wanted to be seen as. He felt the need to be alone, to truly formulate his plan and not have anyone try to discourage him.

He soon found the cell in which the drunk driver was being held and sent an invisiportal there, soon bringing the driver into the island fortress. Just a matter of feet from the tall lizard.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

It took all Mesogog and Anton had within them both not to rip the greasy-looking, skinny man limb from limb then and there. But Mesogog moved close within a step and hissed, "In your worst nightmare." Putting his claws to the man's shoulders, he forced him into the chamber.

The man was still trying to understand where he was as Mesogog quickly made his way back to the controls and transformed him into a creature. One he wanted nothing more than to see destroyed. For him this was a first. He would truly be a killer after this, but he didn't have it in him to care.

Jumping free from the chamber seconds later as the smoke began to dissipate, the monster stood tall and large. Headlights in place of his eyes, a grill in place of his chest, an engine in place of his heart, somewhat resembling the big rig the driver had slammed into Anton's car earlier that very night.

"I feel ready to roll!" he cried as he looked to Mesogog.

Mesogog hissed in triumph at the sight. "You will go and make your presence known and felt. Find the Rangers and then destroy them," he ordered. But what he failed to mention was he had intentionally rendered this creature weaker than any other he, Zeltrax or Elsa had created before.

"How's she doing?" Kira asked Mr. and Mrs. Cornell cautiously when they saw them in the hospital.

"She's -" a choked sob silenced Cassidy's mother.

Mr. Cornell curled a sympathetic arm around his wife's shoulders and continued for her, "In a coma. The doctors aren't sure if or when she'll awake."

"Have you heard if they caught the driver?" Trent asked.

"No," Mrs. Cornell managed to answer.

"We understand your father was driving her home," Mr. Cornell stated.

"He was, but he -"

"How is he?" he tall, muscular man asked.

"Strong. He woke up for a while, worried about Cassidy. But he says he's fine and left the hospital not too long ago," he answered.

Before anyone could ask anything else, each Ranger was soon hearing their beeping communicators, each unsure of the last time they'd had to deal with a night attack on Reefside.

"We should go," Conner told his teammates.

"Shouldn't you have turned those off?" Mrs. Cornell asked the teenagers, thinking of the hospitals rules against pagers and cell phones.

"Our parents are pretty overprotective," Ethan replied.

"Drive carefully then," Mr. Cornell told them.

Each agreed and were soon on their way to their teacher's home.

"I thought monsters waited until the day to attack," Conner muttered as he and the others made their way into the cave long minutes later.

"Apparently not tonight," Tommy told them as they all watched the truck monster on the monitor ravage its surroundings.

Though he had an idea that this was no coincidence, Trent asked, "Should we morph and head down now?"

"I'd say so," their mentor answered.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" resounded throughout the cave for the red, blue and yellow Rangers.

"White Ranger dino power," Trent spoke into his morpher, all of them transforming at once and making their way to the road where the creature was busying himself with destroying as many cars as he could.

"Just who I was expecting!" the creature cried at the sight of the arriving Rangers.

"Yeah? Well expect to be booted!" Conner replied.

"But I'm just getting my engine revved!" he replied before sending another car towards their Raptor Cycles.

The Rangers jumped free and watched the sparks fly as they landed on the ground, each soon taking hold of their weapons.

They were on their feet again within seconds, Kira firing her Ptero Grips at the creature, seeing the sparks continue to fly.

Ethan was next with his Tricera Shield as the creature attempted to send deadly beams of light into him, hoping to cause his destruction.

From the island fortress, Mesogog continued to watch the battle, silently awaiting the Rangers' victory. For long minutes he watched as each Ranger fought and fired their weapons until the creature seemed destroyed.

Not because he didn't want to make it too easy for them, but because he wanted the man within the creature to feel what he did to Cassidy at least once more, he activated the hydro-regenerator.

"Bracchio!" Tommy called to take this battle to the Zords. To destroy this creature once and for all.


	4. Back to Class

Disclaimer: The concept is still mine. PR is still Disney's.

_A/N: The final chapter has arrived. Will Cassidy live? Is there another reason Anton's so worried for her? Read and see. Hope you enjoy._

---

"If we go home now we might be able to get in four hours before school tomorrow," Ethan stated as they made their way back into the cave, having destroyed the creature and still unaware of what else they had helped to cause.

"How do you think Cassidy's doing?" Kira asked.

"One way to find out," Trent answered with a sigh as he reached for his cell phone. Only no one he was calling seemed to be answering. "Guess not. Here, I'll head over there and see what's going on."

"Dude, you know your dad's gonna be mad if you're not in class tomorrow," Conner told him.

"He shouldn't even be in class tomorrow and he knows it," Trent replied.

"Your father's strong, Trent. He's also very determined," Tommy stated. "I suggest you all go home and try to get some sleep for school tomorrow because chances are good the only one he's going to excuse from class is Cassidy."

Though currently Anton didn't have any plans to be at school himself. Back in his human form he made his way to Cassidy's room, having seen which room she was in from the monitors in the island fortress.

He sighed in relief when he saw that no one was outside of her room. He could only hope her parents weren't inside. He needed to see her, but knew he couldn't handle having an audience just then. Especially not with what he had just done.

Shakily he took a seat in the chair beside her bed and moved close to her. Close enough to touch her. He couldn't believe how weak and pale she looked. Nor how battered and bruised.

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy," he told her softly as he continued to watch her, hoping for any sign that she would awake. "None of this should've happened. But I want you to know the man that did this to you paid."

Most of his creations that had once been people had reverted to their human forms at the end of their battles with the Rangers. But Mesogog had made sure that would not be the case this time. The man was drunk. It wasn't difficult for him to stage another wreck. This time with the driver as the victim of his own dangerous actions.

"We need you to come back to us," he heard himself tell her. "There are far too many people here who need you. I need you, Cassidy."

Still the petite blonde only slept, continuing to further frighten her teacher. Not because he feared what her parents would do to him, but because he knew he cared for her. He couldn't yet say how deeply, but he knew he needed her to come back.

"Excuse me, sir, visiting hours are over," Anton heard a nurse tell him hours later. Even he couldn't be sure how many had passed, but he knew he was being brought back to reality.

He had stayed there all night, talking to Cassidy, hoping to help pull her from her frighteningly restful state. But he knew he had two choices. He could wait out in the waiting room until visiting hours began again and possibly run into her parents. Or he could go to school in his current condition and pretend that all was well.

"Looks like Dr. O was right," Ethan commented to his teammates as they stared in disbelief at the sight of Dr. Mercer being at school that day, waiting for his students to take their seats so he could begin class.

The stares from the students throughout the day hardly bothered him. He was still bruised and cut, but dared not let the pain show. What did bother him was how he couldn't stop glancing to Cassidy's seat, still blaming himself for why she wasn't there and still trying to fight the urge to leave school early to see her.

"Did you guys hear?" Ethan asked his teammates a little too excitedly as they waited for their final class of the day to begin several hours later.

"What?" Conner and Kira asked in unison.

"Devin heard that the driver somehow managed to get out last night and got into another wreck."

"How? What?" Conner asked, trying to process it all.

"Devin couldn't believe it when he heard so he went to the station this morning, it's all anyone's been talking about since. I guess the guy made bail or something, went for another drive and now he's dead."

Trent's eyes closed as he sighed. He knew that monster last night seemed too coincidental.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kira asked him, breaking into his troubled thoughts.

"Yeah," he lied. "I just still can't believe my dad's here instead of taking it easy at home."

"Maybe he just wants to forget what happened and figured that would be the best way," Kira replied. "Just wanting to get back to normal."

"More like trying to ignore the guilt he feels over Cassidy," he muttered. Even he knew in that instant that it wasn't just because of her coma. He had never known his father, as Mesogog or otherwise, to do what he had done the night before. He knew then why Anton was really distraught.

The final hour of the school day felt the longest to Anton. All he could see were the images of the day before. But it was hearing her terrified shriek that was always too much for him. He could shut his eyes and pretend to shake the images, but there was no way to ignore that cry or how it pained him.

As quickly as he could he made his way to his rental car after the dismissal bell and drove to Reefside General. He felt an unyielding need for him to be there then. To see her that minute. He could only hope it was because of good news.

"Dr. Mercer," Cassidy's mother stated when she saw the well dressed man come closer to her Cassidy's room, his pace slowing greatly when he saw she was there.

"Mrs. Cornell," he sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this. Just as he hadn't that morning, but it was obvious he couldn't simply leave now.

Crossing her slim arms in front of herself, the tall, blonde haired woman coldly told him, "She's been asking for you."

"What?" If this was a joke, it was by far the cruelest he had ever heard.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago and has been wanting to see you. No one else. Never mind how worried her family has been for her, it's only her educator she wants to talk to."

Joke or not, he couldn't wait any longer. She deserved to hear his apology.

"Dr. Mercer," Cassidy breathed with a smile as she watched him take long strides towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy," Anton told her as he soon once again took a seat in the chair beside her bed. He could only bring himself to hold her hand as he feared causing her pain if he touched her.

"You don't have to be. Devin left me at school. I wanted the latté. Besides, that truck hit us, not the other way around." He nodded. "Where's the driver now? Jail?"

"They found him earlier today. He was in another wreck. He died, Cassidy." He knew he was truly to blame for it, but he knew it was best for him to keep that to himself. Especially when the reason behind it was because he cared for Cassidy. Far more than a teacher should care for his student.

"Good," she sighed. Seeing Anton's stunned expression, she continued, "He nearly killed me. He could've just as easily killed you. He deserved what he got."

_At least there's one person in the world who doesn't blame me for what I've done,_ he thought. "I'm truly thankful you're awake."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're okay, too," she replied with a soft smile. She was still very tired, but grateful that he was there. He honestly had been the only person she had wanted to see. Though she knew she couldn't admit why.

Seeing her blue eyes begin to close again, he knew he should go. "Rest well, Cassidy," he told her as he stood, unable to keep himself from leaning in and giving her forehead a quick kiss.

She smiled again, her eyes opening as she watched him begin to pull slightly back.

He couldn't resist any longer. He had been hoping to fight this urge for as long as possible. Though it was obvious now that this was one fight he had lost. His lips were meeting hers within seconds. It was a soft, slow kiss, but ended soon.

"Could you do that again?" she asked softly as she watched him begin to pull back.

He gave a soft smile and though it was against his better judgment, he knew he needed her as much as she seemed to need him. "I should let you rest," he told her as he pulled away after their second kiss.

"Will you come back?"

"You'll be out of here before you know it," he told her soothingly, having heard the good news from Trent that if she woke up that day she would be going home within another day or two.

"Is that a no?" she asked sadly.

He couldn't take seeing her so hurt. "Tomorrow's a school day, so I won't be able to stay long, but I can be here at seven and be back at four."

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile. He nodded with his own smile as he began to head towards the doorway. "Just one thing," she added just before he got too much closer to leaving.

"Yes, Cassidy?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"Did you mean what you said? Or was it just a dream?"

"I suppose that depends on what you heard me say," he replied as he walked closer to her again, not wanting her to have to use more energy that necessary to speak to him.

"You said you needed me here, didn't you?" She couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly. It sounded so ridiculous now that she had said it out loud. But the question had been asked.

"I still do." The words fell from his lips before he had a chance to stop them and he could tell from her surprise that she had heard them. Knowing he was nearing dangerous territory once again he knew then he had to leave. "I really should let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Cassidy."

"Would you mind telling me now why you needed to see your teacher instead of your own mother earlier?" Mrs. Cornell asked her daughter when she awoke again a few hours later, trying not to sound as angry as she was while she came into Cassidy's room.

"I wanted him to know I don't blame him for the crash. He wasn't the one drinking. He wasn't the one driving on the wrong side of the road and in fact he's probably the reason I'm still alive," Cassidy answered, her strength beginning to return.

"How is that possible?"

"Dr. Mercer may not even remember this, but I do. Just before the truck hit us, he put his arms around me and didn't let go until the car was being flipped, only because of how we were being thrown."

"And yet you were the one in the coma? That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither does how we both managed to survive. But we did and it looks like we're both going to be fine."

It still took another week or two for their cuts and bruises to heal, but on Monday morning Cassidy walked back into class with a smile. Even the typically stern teacher couldn't hide his thankfulness at seeing her back at school.

He had kept his word and want to see her as often as he could for the few days she was in the hospital, hopeful no one would find it suspicious. Still he felt no guilt or shame for what he had done as Mesogog that night. He was only thankful that the driver would never again have a chance at putting another man in the position he was now in.

He'd had to admit the one thing to himself he had fought for the past several weeks to deny. That he was in fact attracted to one of his students. To the same student he knew cared for him in return.

Fin


End file.
